


What almost was

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: After Adrien and Marinette reveal their identities after Marinette became the new guardian Marinette tells Adrien about how she broke up with Luka.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 17





	What almost was

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is written for the mww in the miraculous writers group chat in tumblr

I never thought my love life would ever be this complicated. I was in a relationship with this amazing guy but I could never tell him that I’m ladybug so I decided to break it off because I wasn’t truly happy and I had found myself falling for my partner chat noir. Even though my ex boyfriend had his time as a hero after miracle queen I can’t give him his miraculous back as the guardian that’s taking to much of a risk. I was so lost in thought I didn’t even realize that me and chat have defeated the akuma. As per usual I go over to chat for our celebratory fist bump. 

  
“Chat as you know I’m the new guardian and to do my best I think it’s time we reveal. But first let’s get out of here.” We made our way back to a normal life dropping down in a nearby alleyway.   
  


“Tikki spots off!” I call out. 

“Marinette! Plagg claws in!” Chat called out revealing himself as Adrien Agreste. 

“I’m glad it’s you Adrien but I have to say I fell for you twice. The first time when you gave me your umbrella and then after glaciator I found myself falling for the boy in the leather cat suit who always had my back.” I said.

”Actually Marinette I fell in love with ladybug when she stood up to Hawkmoth at the Eiffel Tower the second time we faced stoneheart then after you kissed my cheek on heroes day I found myself falling for you as marinette. But right now the two of us can’t enter a relationship.” Adrien said.

”Actually before this akuma I talked to Luka and broke it off because I wasn’t truly happy.” I said.

_Flashback_

_“Luka I need to talk to you.” I said_

_”what’s wrong your melody sounds discordant.” Luka said_

_”Well I don’t know how to say this but I’m not very happy in this relationship so before it goes to far and I feel pressured to get married or to stay together I’m breaking it off.”  
_

_“You have someone else in your life and that’s fine, I’m happy for you. I want the best for you, and that wasn’t me, and that’s also fine. But as selfish as this sounds, I can’t keep sitting here watching like it doesn’t hurt me.”  
_

_“ I’m sorry Luka I truly am and I do hope that this doesn’t ruin our friendship.” I said as I left._

” So we’re free to be in a relationship?” Adrien asked with hope. 

“Not quite yet at least as our civilian selves.” I said before I kissed Adrien.


End file.
